A Leah Clearwater story
by Cheyennebrooke
Summary: Leah's story starting when she found out about how Sam was going out with her cousin, Emily. Will Leah get her happy ever after? Leah/OC Rated T for language.
1. Preface

I think about what he said.

"I love no other"

"I only like you as a friend now".

'Well, I guess you moved on', I thought to myself.

The day we started going out everything was fine. It wasn't until four months later that everthing changed. He wasn't around anymore. He never called me, he wasn't himself.

I started to worry more and more as each minute, hour, day, week and sooner than later months passed by. I wanted to know what was going on.

The next day i went to his house. His car was there, but so was another car that i've never seen before. I went to knock on the door but when i got there i stopped.

'What if he's mad at me?' i thought.

I went to ring the door bell but the door opened. It was _him_.

He was standing at the door with a girl on his arm.

"Oh" He whispered.

Before he could say another word, i ran to my car and drove home. When i got home i sat on my bed and thought about that girl. I knew _her_. She was my cousin. She knew how much i loved him. But she goes and steals him. I decided that if he was going to cheat on me, then so be it. I'll move on, without him.

The first few days, i cried. A lot. But that didn't stop me from being mad at them both. I was mad at myself for believing that he would stay with me forever. But i was also mad at him for playing me like that. He knew how much i loved him. I still love him. And i hate myself for it.

A week later, i was sitting on my bed just thinking about what happened. When i had enough sulking. I hopped off my bed and ran outside into my car. I stopped for a minute and thought to myself, 'What am i going to enough say?' A lonely tear drop fell on my lap.

"I can't believe he played me like that." I sat and cried for a little while. I looked outside my window with a tear stained face and saw that the sun was starting to come out. Now's my chance. I started my car and drove off to _his_ house.

I got to _his_ house. Haven't been here for weeks. I got out of the car and made my way to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked. I held my breath and started to count. After 30 seconds _he_ opened the door. He looked at me and got outside.

"Leah-"

"Don't even!" I yelled. "How could you do this to me?"

"I can explain everything."

"Oh, you can, can you?" I was raged. "I don't want your explanation."

"Just wait-"

"I've had it with you and your lies, Sam! You never loved me. It's obvious that you just used me to get to my cousin!"

"I did love you! You think i didn't love you? How can you say that?"

"It's obvious, considering that you are with my cousin right now!"

"Okay, yeah but its complicated."

"Yeah? Well, i'll make it uncomplicated. We. Are. Through. I'm done with you. Good bye Sam."

"Leah, please-"

Before he can say anything else i ran to my car. I opened my car door and got in.

"Leah, please listen to me."

"Safe it" I yelled.

I backed out of his drive way and drove above 70 mph.

When i got home, i sat on my bed and thought about what he said to me.

"Forever."

Yeah, forever my ass.


	2. Chapter 1: 6 Months Later

Chapter One:

6 Months Later

**Thank you for the reviewers!**

brankel1 : **Why thank you :D**

CrackYourRein911 : **Thank you for reviewing! I love Leah too ! She's so bitchy and independent. I just love her character. And Yes, Sammy-boy is a very bad boy! :}**

* * *

><p>It's been 6 months since i found out that Samuel Uley left me for my cousin, Emily Young. I see them around all the time. Happy, loving, sweet. It's disgusting. It makes me want to vomit. Just thinking about it makes me want to up chuck. My mom, Sue Clearwater, and my brother, Seth Clearwater, have been worrying about me even since i came home that terrible day. I tell them i'm fine, nothing to worry about. But they don't listen to me. They don't think i notice when they look at me with their pitiful eyes. Well, i do. And it bugs the shit out of me. I don't need it. I'm putting up a hard shell. The only person in my family who is not bugging the shit out of me, is my wonderful dad, Harry Clearwater. I love him the most out of my family. I'm daddy's little girl. He helped me through everything and made me who i am now. Even though i'm not much different. But at the same time, i am. I am much stronger than i was with Sam. And much more independent. My dad acts like nothing happened, just like i want it.<p>

"Leah! Come down here for a second." My mother yelled.

"Coming!"

I walked down staires to see that my dad is in his officer uniform, with his buddies, Charlie Swan, other wise known as Chief Swan, and Billy Black.

"You guys going out?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why your mother called you down. I'm going hunting for some wolves." When he said this, he didn't look as excited as he normally was when he was going hunting with his buddies. Infact, he looked worried. Not Charlie though, he looked excited to go hunting for some animals. "I just wanted to say bye before i go."

"Oh alright.. Well bye." I gave him a quick, one-armed hug and went into the kitchen to watch my mom cook dinner.

I started to think about my family and how much i can't live with out them. Even though they bug the hell out of me sometimes. I just love to be around them. Without them, my life would be pointless.

"Hey, Leah? You want to go to the beach with me and a couple of my friends?" Asked my little bro.

"Who, Brady and Colin?" I shot.

"Um.. Yeah."

"Why not."

"Don't be too late! I'm making dinner. It should be ready around 4 o'clock." Yelled my mom from the living room.

"Okay." Seth and I said at the same time.

"Let me get my stuff together then we can go." I explained as i was making my way to the stairs to go to my room.

"Okay. Hurry up, Colin and Brady will be here soon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I walked into my room and grabbed a change of clothes, just in case i got wet or went swimming, i grabbed my bathing suit to change into when i got there if i did decide to go into the water. I grabbed my fully charged cell phone so i could listen to my music. And i walked out of my room just in time because Colin and Brady just walked into my house.

"Hey deebs." I called.

"Hey slut." Said Brady. He was always my favorite of my little brothers friends to tease. Colin is too shy and nice to say anything like that to me. Don't get me wrong, i don't hang out with them much. Just when i see them, i'm like any other, older sister. I tease.

"Hey Leah." Said Colin. See? Too nice.

"Ready to get going?" Asked Seth getting into the conversation.

"Yup. As ready as i'll ever be."

But the thing is.. I wasn't ready for what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 2: Beach Time

Chapter 3: Beach Time

**Thank you for your reviews! **

CrackYourRein911: **Thank you for your review. I loved it too ;]**

PotterNinja: **Thank you for your review. It means a lot ! Personally, i liked the way i portrayed Leah too. I just love her character, period. **

FanficRdr25: **Thank you for your review also ;D I will try to update at least every day or so. But sometimes school just gets in the way. :|**

_**I, sadly, do not own Twilight. Everything goes to SM. :3**_

* * *

><p>Seth and his friends, Brady and Colin ran straight to the water when we first got to the beach. I just went to a tree that was oddly shaped and sat down and put in my ear buds to listen to some music. The first song i was listening to was, "Yours to hold" by Skillet. This song always reminded me about Sam. But since i'm mad at him, i'm not going to think about him. Oh damn, now i'm thinking about him.<p>

I started looking around the beach to find something to get my mind off _him, _when i looked up at the cliffs and saw a person there just standing. I think that's Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter. What is she doing up there? I thought. She's just standing there looking into the ocean. Idiot, she could fall. Not that i care. But it's stupid to go diving in this weather, not to mention that it looks like it will storm soon. Better warn Seth.

"Seth. Get out of the water, it looks like it's going to start to rain out. Come on." I shouted towards the water.

"Just 5 more minutes?" He yelled back.

"Fine. 5 more minutes. Not 10, 5!"

"Thanks"

I went back to my music and decided to think a while. I started to think about my dad's face before he went hunting. He looked worried but also he looked sad. I don't know why, it's not like he hasn't gone hunting before. He has. And anyway, those wolves apparently killed people. I don't really listen to rumors anymore. But i can hear when my mom and dad are talking about it. They both think it's a load of bullshit. But apparently, everyone else is scared to go after Chief Swan reported that his crazy daughter saw them in the woods, and they were the size of bears. Wolves the size of freaking bears? Yeah, my ass. I'll believe that when I see it.

I looked at the time and it was almost 3:45. We got here at exactly 3 o'clock. Wow. I didn't realize we were here that long. Okay, time for Seth and his friends to come out. Because if we are late to dinner our mom is gonna have our head on a plate and serve that to the "bear sized wolves." Ha. Funny.

"Seth, lets go! Out of the water."

"Okay!"

They started running out and grabbing their stuff. They raced to the top of the beach. Seth won. Which is weird, cause just the other month, he would be the last one. Hmm.

I grabbed my stuff and started walking towards the guys, when my phone started going off. It's my mom's ringtone.

I answered the phone on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Leah, come home it's getting dark."

I looked up at the sky to notice that it was getting darker and slightly colder.

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and turned to Seth.

"Let's go! Mom wants us home now!" I yelled towards the water.

They all ran out of the water and grabbed their stuff. Seth ran up to me first, which is weird because he was usually the last one to reach me.

Once they all were set, we made our way back home.


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry guys. This is not a updatttte. But i wanted to say that i'm having troubles with the next chapter so i don't know when it's going to be up. Just so you know. **

**Also, more reviews makes for a happy Cheyenne and a faster update :] Just saying. **

**Another thing, the chapters are really short, that's why i'm having trouble with the next chapter cause i'm trying to make it bigger. Also i'm trying to get the change in there, since i don't want you guys having to wait any longer ! :D Just letting you guys know that the next chapter should be in by the end of this week. With school and everything, it's gonna be tight. But i will squeeze it in there for you guys. **

**I hope to see more reviews ? Yes. Excellent :]**

-**With Love, Cheyenne**


	5. Chapter 4: Travis

**Hey guys! I know it's been a lonnnng time since I updated this story, but I just never really got an idea for the story until now! This idea just literally popped into my head last night and I was obsessed with it ever since. I couldn't get it out of my head. So, if you guys like the new spin, let me know. **

**Remember this story takes place in New Moon. **

**Pictures are on my Polyvore (cheyennebrooke) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Travis<br>**

**In the jungle  
>Welcome to the jungle<br>Watch it bring you to your  
>knees, knees<br>I wanna watch you bleed  
>Guns N' Roses- Welcome To The Jungle<br>**

**Travis POV:**

_"Hey Travis I have a question for you."  
><em>  
>It all starts the same way, you know. When someone has a big favor to ask you. They start to ask all sweet and innocent when really it's going to lead you to driving three states over to your once best friend, or in my case cousin.<p>

That's right, my Aunt Renee called me, at 5 o'clock in the morning, to see if I would go and talk to Bella because some prick broke up with her. Why am I doing this? Well, she's my baby cousin and practically my little sister. I know she's only 3 years younger than me, but I still take the role of big brother for her. And if that means driving from Salt Lake City, Utah to Forks, Washington, I guess I'll do it.

Me and Bella were close since preschool. We both lived in Arizona with our families. We did everything together, I even went with her a couple of times to see Charlie, only because she practically use to beg me to go with her. She use to hang around with this boy Jacob, while I just hang around with his sisters. They were my age, and I wasn't apposed to hanging around pretty girls. I wouldn't say we were close, but I'm pretty sure Rachel had a little crush on me.

By the time I was 20 and Bella was 17, I moved to Utah, to get away from my over-protective parents and to live independently. Bella and I kept in touch until she moved to Forks with her father. She had her life and I had mine. Working as a carpenter and an automotive technician on the side, isn't something that you can just hold off and talk to your baby cousin. But as far as I know, Bella was keeping up with her life too, hanging out with a group of friends and getting a boyfriend. It wasn't until they broke up that I heard anything about her. Aunt Renee called me for months, telling me about her and how she could use someone in her life that would understand what she's going through. She finally got me to say yes when she used the 'she was there for you when you went through your hard break up' card on me.

So here I am, driving passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. Population 3,176 now 3,177.

Forks, Washington wasn't much to begin with. It was basically all green, wherever you looked, it was green. If it wasn't for the houses being a white or fading light color, you wouldn't even see them in between the many trees. It was nice, if you liked forests and...rain. It was raining the last time I came here and it's raining now. I'm almost positive it doesn't stop raining. It was the opposite of my dry and sunny summers and wet winters of Salt Lake City. It was spring here and I'm pretty sure it'll start snowing soon, with the weather being 40 below.

I grabbed the directions that Aunt Renee gave to me over the phone and easily found my way to Charlie's place. I wish I could say that I wasn't staying with him for the amount of time I was here, but I was. He said that him and I could clean out the basement for me, which is great and all, but hopefully I'm not saying too long.

I shut the engine off of my 95' black Jeep Wrangler and grabbed my back pack full of clothes. I didn't have much in there, but like I said before, hopefully I'm not staying long. I hopped out of the Jeep and swung the bag over my right shoulder.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's EXTREMELY short, but I really want to know what you guys think of the new character! He popped into my head and I really wanted to put him down on paper. So I did. So I'm making this story into a Leah imprint story because you don't really see them around much and I thought that Leah should have someone yummy for herself. The vision I had for Travis is a model name Andrew Smith, you can look him up or you can go onto my polyvore. Either way~<br>**

**Review and let me know if you guys want me to continue this story with the new addition.**

**Love-**

**Cheyenne**

**OH. And the playlist for the story is any songs I put in the beginning of the chapters(:**


	6. Chapter 5: Crazy

**I wanna put a tester chapter up since the last one was so short. This one is obviously going to be longer and hopefully better. Let me know what you guys think(:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Bella's Crazy<br>**

**Turned up in this old place again  
>Can't seem to get away<br>Take me back to my element  
>I'm afraid<br>Lights- Heavy Rope  
><strong>

I walked up the stairs slowly, not really wanting to be here in the first place. Doing this for Bella, she's practically your sister. She needs your help. She was there for you when you needed help.

I sighed after my little peep talk and knocked on the door. It wasn't even 1 minute before the door opened to reveal my, kinda uncle. It was a weird situation. Aunt Renee and Charlie got a divorce when I was like 3. I wasn't all that close to him, only saw him when Bella made me visit him. Now I guess I'll be living here for a couple of weeks.

He looked the same as always, mustache and all. His hard glare wasn't present, instead a guilty and desperate look was in it's place.

"Hey Charlie." I said patting his shoulder. I figured taking care of a teenager that just went through a break up was going to be hard on anybody.

"Hey Travis." He sighed and moved aside. "Come in." He lead his hand in the door and I walked in. I kept walking until I got into the living room. Everything was exactly the same as when I was 15 and stayed here for a couple of weeks. That was the last time I came here, only because Bella stopped going over. Instead, Charlie went to Arizona to see her. It all stopped when she turned 15 and I was 18. At least, that's what I think. I moved out when I was pretty young.

"She's not here." He said with the guilty look on his face again. I nodded slowly and sank down onto the couch.

"I'll wait here. What is she at La Push or something?" I asked not really caring, Bella needed to get out more as far as I was told.

"No." He shook his head. I looked at him confused. "She went somewhere with one of _his_ sisters. I wasn't told where, only a note saying that she will be back in less than a week." He sat down in his own chair, he was always in that thing if he wasn't fishing or working.

"Well, she is 18 Charlie." I shrugged. "She'll come back. She wouldn't write a note if she wasn't."

He nodded and accepted my answer before turning on the TV.

"How long has she been gone anyways?" I asked getting more and more into the game that Charlie put on.

"2 days."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupted the final inning of the game and I could hear Charlie groan. His eyes flashed towards the door and the TV multiple times but I chuckled and got up myself.<p>

"I'll get it Charlie." I laughed while moving towards the door.

I opened the door to see a young Native boy at the door, pacing the steps. When I opened the door he looked up quickly and sighed when he saw it was just me.

"Not who you're looking for?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He shook his head. "Is Bella here?" He asked with desperation on his face. The same look Charlie had on when he opened the door to see that it was just me. Bella sure is making a lot of people around here desperate.

I shook my head. "She's not back yet." I shrugged.

The Native boy sighed and nodded and was about to turn around when I called him back.

"Hey boy!" I said over to him. He looked at me over his shoulder. "What's your name, I'll tell Bella you stopped by."

"Jacob." He said and then turned and walked to a Rabbit Volkswagen. He pushed his over-grown body into the tiny car and I chuckled quietly before turning back inside and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>I heard shouting coming from the door way when I opened my eyes and blinked against the sudden light coming from the hallway near the stairs. I sighed and ran my hand down my face before getting up and seeing what the problem was. I saw Charlie yelling at a young teenage boy, he was carrying a sleeping, older version of Bella. I laughed and shook my head, Bella what did you get yourself into?<p>

"Give her to me!" Charlie yelled before taking Bella's sleeping form. "You're not allowed to step foot into my doorway ever!" He turned around and walked inside, leaving me and the teen at the door.

I laughed and shook my head. "You must be Edward." I said to him, knowing Charlie. When he didn't like someone, he really didn't like someone.

He nodded softly and kept glancing upstairs.

"Listen, I don't know the whole story of what went down, but I can tell you care about her. There's a tree tall enough to sneak into her room. When you think Charlie has gone to bed, climb through. I know Bella well enough to know that she loves you. And if you're not there when she wakes up from months of you being absent, she'll freak out." I was about to close the door, but stopped. "Oh, and tell her I said that, I'll kill you."

"I don't know who you are." He said confused, not really caring.

"You will." And then I shut the door.

I smirked and went back to the couch. Young love.

* * *

><p>I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Bella standing in front of me, with a look of confusion on her face. I groaned and shoved her hand away from my face. She smiled and started all over. I groaned and grabbed her hand, and pulling her onto the couch but flipped us over so that I was sitting on top of her.<p>

She laughed and moaned at the same time. I knew that I was big and heavy. I yawned and leaned back in the seat.

"This couch is really lumpy." I said with confused in my voice, teasing Bella.

"Get off me you fat lard." She pushed on my legs to try and get my off. I laughed and sat up, noticing that Edward was watching us with interest clear in his eyes.

"Did you come through the window?" I asked him, remembering Charlie's words saying that he wasn't allowed to walk through the doorway.

He nodded and smirked.

"Nice." I held out my fist and he bumped his against mine. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Edward, this is my cousin-"

"More like brother." I interrupted Bella smiling over at her. She rolled her eyes again. But nodded.

"Travis, this is Edward my boyfriend."

"You sure move fast." I commented with a smirk which earned a smack from Bella. I just laughed but put out my hand for Edward to shake. He shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Where are you two kids heading off to?" I asked not really caring.

"Going over his house. Can you cover for me with Charlie?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'll just say you went to work or shopping or something." I waved my hand dismissively at her.

"I don't like shopping." She reminded me with a 'duh' voice.

"Food shopping, Bells." I winked.

She rolled her eyes at me. This was us though.

I make the jokes, she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." She got up from the couch and grabbed Edward's hand and tried pulling him to the door.

"Good luck with that." I whispered getting up myself and going into the kitchen.

I heard the front door close and I opened the fridge to see no food in there.

Damn it! We really do need food!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you liked it! A little more into Travis' mind. <strong>

**More reviews= More chapters!**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne**


End file.
